The race for the dragon slayer
by dust diamond
Summary: this is a crossover with bleach and fariy tail my frist fanfic so go easy on me Ichigo and toshiro are sent to the wrold of Erathland under cover to find the fire dragon slayer before aizen dose. what dose aizen want with the young dragon slayer and can ichigo and toshiro help or will thay fail read and find out T for ichigo and natsu's vocablary
1. Chapter 1

The race for the dragon slayer

A/N Hello welcome to my first fanficton so go easy on me. This is a crossover with fairy tale and bleach sorry for my bad English I hope you enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tale or Bleach

Chapter one

Ichigo was lying in bed awake but not geting up he was just being lazy and not wanting to get up and deal with goat chin. and then he realized how board he really was thare has not been a hollow for days, Aizen has not made his move, and rukia was back in the soul society. But little did he know things where just about to get interesting. BOOM just then there was a flash green and ichigo let out a scream.

'GOOOOD MORING ICHI-KUN' said Urahara with a grin...

' ..WHAT IN ALL FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU DOING' ichigo yelled at urahara who was looming over him

'oh nothing braking into your room' said urahara with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

'what do you want with humble old me' shot back ichigo with a vain popping out of his forehead

'It's not me who wants you it's the soul society has bisness with you' said urahara with a grin

Urahrara's shop

Ichigo's P.O.V

' So urahrara why did i have to bring this little shit' i said and pointed at Kon. What did you just say- he was cut off when urahara jabbed him whit his cane and the little green pill flew out and i caught it in my palm

' its best to have kon take care of your body i have a feeling that this will take quit awhile' said urahara

' and how long will it take hat and clogs and what actuality is this mission' i asked

'well i don't realy know that much all i know is that you and another shinigami will be sent some ware that has been targeted by aizen' said urahrara this time more serious

'Who's the other shinigami' i asked urahara

' I'm not sure properly a lutenit or third seat but you need to go now so lets get on with it' said urahara

'No i know nothing about this why should i go why not send a captain im just a substitute so why do i have to go i don't want to' i spat at him

' Oh ichi-kun you don't have a choice it was a direct order so in to the senkaimon you go just follow the hell butterfly and you'll be fine oh and go right to the first division got it ...good' i did not get a chance to say eny thing as i was pushed in to the senkaimon.

Soul society

Toshiro's P.O.V

I walked to first division thinking of the note i reserved earlier

_Dear toshiro hitsugaya _

_You are to meet the head captain tomorrow at 5:00 to discuss your mission you will be traveling to another world as we believe the traitor sosuke aizen will be there please be prepared to leave for a long amount of time thank you for your time_

_Sincerely the lunette of squad one _

_chojiro sasakibe_

'You got everything captain you would not want to forget eny thing' rangiku said to me in that bubbly voice i hate so much

'yes i have everything now well im gone no drinking and get the paper work done will that be a problem matsumoto' i said to her

' awwwwww captain thats no fare you get to go on a trip and i have to stay here and i can't drink' she wined

I was about to yell at her but then i saw someone i did not expect to see but how could i miss that hair it was kurosaki

' HEY ICHIGOOO YOU LOST I THINK YOU WOULD HAVE GOT BACK TO WROLD OF THE LIVEING NOWWWW' Yelled rangiku who now had a death grip on my wriest and was pulling me along with her

'rangiku, toshrio! You have to help me that nut job kenpachi is on my tail and he won't leave me alone' he said between breaths

' im looking for the first division could you pont me in the right way' he said

Before i could say somthing rangiku bruited out ' yeah come with us we are heading thare now'

'kurosaki what are you doing here' i was wordering what he was going to the frist division for

'oh i was called here to do some kind of mission hat and clogs told me to be here at 5 so here i am'

'what that must be a mistake my meeting is at 5' as i said that the doors flew open

And then i heard the head captain voice' kurosaki ichigo, captain toshiro hitsugaya enter'

We both entered the large room the only other preson thare was the captain of the twelve division Mayuri Kurotsuchi he was staring at me and ichigo.

The haed captain spook up 'kurosaki ichigo, captain toshiro hitsugaya you two are to travel to a different world calld Earthland to the contrary of firoe. In this world thar is a strange type of reatsu that the people use in thare every day lives' he paused i looked over ichigo look as confusd as ever he probley was not even lessening ot eney thing

' thare is a rare kind of this reatsu that thay call dragon slayer. Have intel the aizen is after this power we have fond one he is a member of the fairy tale guild in a town calld magnolia you are to go under cover stop aizen and bring the dragon slayer here failer is not an choice you may not return until you bring the fire dragon slayer here' he ended

'NO WAY IN HELL IM NOT GOING TO JUST KIDNAP SOMONE' Yelled ichigo what an idiot it thought to my self

'stop winning like a child you will leave now! His voice boomed

We left following Kurotsuch out the door to some kind of portal we had to get someone to drag kurosaki looks like im going to have to babysit.' Toshiro how can you be ok with this' he asked

'thats captain hitsugaya to you and just becuse im doing my job dose not mean i like it' i shot back at him

' im not going' he spat

'oh yes you are' said Kurotsuch who then pushed him in he looked at me and handed me a bag

'If you want i could push you to' he said i glared at him and with that i left in the portal

Ok done first chapter wooooo! Thanks for reading please review thank you i will put up chapter 2 as soon i can bye ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N hello again welcome to chapter 2 so lets get on with it shall we

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or fairy tail sadly ;-;

Erathland

Ichigo's P.O.V

It was dark for a moment the there was a bright light and the next thing i know I'm in a forest some "different" world it's just a forest ' hey toshiro where are you' i yelled then i felt something hit me in the back of the head

' how many times do i have to tell you its captian hitsugaya if you're not going to talk to me with respect you best not talk at all' he said well glaring at me

'here take this it will allow you to be in your shinagmi form but to everyone you'll just look like i guy with a sword on his back' said toshiro in cold voice as he held out a pill

' and where did you get this the candy shop' i said sarcastically as i took the pill out of his hand

' No Kurotsuchi gave it to me' he held up a book ' this explains in to more detail what this world has to offer read it' he said throwing the book at my face

' toshiro that could of hit me' I said a vain popping out of neck trying to stay calm

Maby if called me captain that would not happen now lets go i want to find the guild before night fall' he said in his cold tone

'What the fuck is a guild' I groaned

' well if you read that book you would know that its a place these" wizards" go to find work the one that we are going to is called fairy tail its quite famous' he said starting to walk away

'ok but this guy we have to find what's his name' i asked

' i don't know soul society didn't find a name for the dragon slayer' said toshiro in a cold tone

'... WELL HOW THE FUCK ARE WE TO WHO THE HELL THIS GUY IS IF WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING NAME! I yelled angrily at toshio who then glared at me. If looks could kill i would be dead along time ago

' do think i did not think of that we are just going to have ask some questions when we get to the guild' he said and looked at me ' ichigo... it is imported that you know that I'm your superior and you must follow my orders and your just a substitute and I'm a captain got it' he said to me coldly

' lets go we are wasting time' he said. As i followed him as i thought...ARGGG THAT FUCKING MIDGET WHO THE HELL DOSE HE THINK HE IS TALK TO ME LIKE THAT OUT OF ALL THE SHINIGMI IN THE SOUL SOCIETY I HAD TO GET THE FUCKING ALBINO WITH A STICK UP HIS ASS' I thought trying not to rage trying being key word and the i noticed the we have been going in circles and so it begins

' hay toshrio i think we are lost let me see that map' I said trying to be calm he was silent

( two hours later) toshiro we have been past here before give me the map' i said with a vain popping out of my neck ' shut up if your not going to call me captain' he said sounding a little pissed

(three hours later) '... ok this is ridicules if you don't give me that fucking map your going to get a rock to the head got it brat! I yelled at him '...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME KUROSAKI IF ANYONE THE BRAT IT'S YOU' he snapped at me

'OH YEAH!? WELL I SEE A LITTLE KID BITCHING BECUSE HE CAN'T READ A MAP' I shot back

' hey...um...are you lost' said a girls voice we both look over to see a blond wearing a blue shirt and a mini skirt 'maybe I can help you find where you're going' she said in shy kind voice that remind me of orihime

Lucy's P.O.V

What an odd pair of boys I thought the first one was tall and somewhat muscular but the first thing I saw was his bright orange hair. And the one beside him looked even more strange he was short and he had pure white hair. Seeing them fight reminded me of two other people who always fight like this (cough natsu and gray cough)

'um yeah we are looking for the town of magnolia do you know where that is ? Asked the tall one.

' yeah i was just headed there you can come with me if you want' i said a little nervous

'thanks a lot Shorty over here dose not know how to read a map' he said again

I saw a vain pop out of the short ones forehead the tall one held out his hand and i grabbed it ' I'm ichigo by the way and this is' he was cut off I'm toshiro hitsugaya'

'Oh where are my manners my name is lucy and I'm a fairy tail wizard' I said as they both just looked at me

' you're from fairy tail' asked toshiro with a cold tone

'We are actually looking to join that guild' said ichigo

'well lets go i will talk to master when we get there ' I said as I walked away with the two odd boys they will fit in with the guild great i thought to myself

In the guild

Natsu's P.O.V

'HEY FLAMING DIPSHIT FIGHT ME' Yelled gray

'YEAH COME ON SHRITLESS WONDER I HAVE NOT KICKED YOUR ASS TODAY' I shot back

He came running at me and i dogged the punch he aimed at me ' COME ON YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO LAND A PUNCH ON ME' I said as I kept dogging his punches. But then the doors flew open and there was Lucy good thing I was starting to worry i thought as gray punched me in the face.

'FUCK DROOPY EYES WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT' I yelled

'WELL TOASTER THATS CALLED A FIST ALOW ME TO GIVE YOU ANHOTER' he said as he ran to me again

I dogged his punch and tripped him' you know i think i want more of a challenge' i said ignoring his yelling and sat down at the bar 'I'm so board'

I look over at Lucy who was talking to two guys' they look strong I think I found my challenge

And done thank god ok I'm going to go sleep now please review thanks bye ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok I read the reviews and i will try to work on my grammar im sorry for my bad English;-; ... well let's get on with this pony show ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach, even though I have no life, so I wish I did.

In the Fairy Tail Guild  
Ichigo's P.O.V.:

What the hell is this!? I'm surrounded by a bunch of crazy drunks, what the fuck is this mission exactly? "Okay, you two make yourselves comfortable, Lucy you go up to see the master," said the bartender (with white hair like Toshiro's). "I'm Mira Jane by the way, nice to meet you."  
I shook her hand, and said: "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is," "I'm Toshiro Hitsuagaya," he interrupted in a cold voice.

"Well, nice to meet you both, you see if you go meet some members of the Guild," she said in a cheerful voice. Before I could say anything, Toshiro grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a corner. "Listen Kurosaki, we have a mission, ask around for information, and don't give us away." "Just remember these people are not your friends, they're your potential enemies," he said while glaring at me. Before he had the chance to walk away I grabbed him and said, "Toshiro, if we're going to do this, we might as well do it right," I pause. "Just try to act normal, I know that might be hard for you," I joke sarcastically. "Shut up!" "I know what I'm doing, just worry about yourself," he said resentfully.

I start heading back to talk to Mira again, when I heard "HEY GINGER BREAD MAN," I looked over to find a guy with pink hair. "Who the hell has pink hair," I thought to myself. "Hey new guy, you seem strong Gingy, do you want to fight?" "Fine with me, I haven't kicked someone's ass in a while, Pinky," is what I wanted to say, but I calmed myself and said... " Not really, my name is," BAM, I was cut off by a fist in the face. "Nice to meetchya, I'm the welcoming committee, Carrot TOP," He hesitated. "Now, come on FIGHT ME, I want a challenge."  
"Okay, that's it!" ""I've been through a lot of shit today, and I have anger issues, so what does that lead up to Pinky with no Brain?" **(AN: Sorry if that is a reference you do not understand, but my friend is a mofo and made me put it in here.) **  
"Just what I wanted to hear, Orange Smurf," Pinky charges at me. He tries to punch me, however, I dodged it, and hit him in his stomach with my elbow. He swung his feet around and tripped me, I landed on my knees, and was trying to get up. "Heh," he laughs "You're not too bad at this," he said with a smile. "Yeah, you're pretty good yourself," I add.

Toshiro's P.O.V.:

"So you're name's Toshiro, well it's nice to meet you." "My name is Levy McGarden," "It's good to meet you," I said with a forced smile. "Blend in, make friends, hah take that Kurosaki," I thought to myself, still with a fake smile on my face. "Hmmm, it looks like you're ginger friend has made friends with Natsu." I looked over to see a guy with black hair... "Why is he in his boxers," I ask myself. "I swear if this was squad 10 they wouldn't act like this," I thought. "The shirtless guy had a very cold type of reatsu, like mine," I thought to myself. "So shorty, what's your name," the shirtless guy asked me. "My name is Toshiro," I answered annoyed. "Come on, no reason to be rude, shorty, my name is Gray Fullbuster," he looked at me with a strange face (But that could just be his natural face). His eyes narrowed, "You use ice magic don't you?" "Yeah, I do, so what's the big deal." He smiled at me and said: " I do too, you and I are going to have a fight someday, count on it." "Don't count on it," I muttered to myself. BOOM! "Ugh, what is that idiot doing now?" I looked over to see him fighting with some pink haired freak. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ICHIGO?" I yelled at him, he shouted back: "Hey Toshiro, I'm kinda busy here." "Ichigo you're such a child," I yelled.  
"Hey Gingy, what's with the white haired midget?" Before I could yell while tearing his head off, a flying blue cat yelled: "NATSUUUUUUU, ERZA'S BACK!" I looked over to see a woman with bright red hair that would match abarai, wearing armor. Everyone stopped what they were doing, showing fear and respect as they looked at her.

Natsu's P.O.V.:

"OH SHIT IT'S ERZA, God dammit I was just starting to have fun too," "Sorry Ginger, we're going to have to finish this later, and don't get on her bad side, or you're screwed." He just looked at me, and said: "What the FUCK is that?" I followed his finger that was pointing to Happy. `Happy's my friend," I said a little frustrated. He simply said: "But it's blue." "NATSU, GRAY, LUCY," she yelled. "Well fuck, what did we do know?" Gray and I approached her, she looked at us seriously, and informed us that we need to do a mission.

A/N: Okay, done chapter 3, and thank you to my friend, who helped me with my terrible grammar. Also, to the people who review.

Remember to review please! See ya


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **ok chapter 4 yay! So because of my crap grammar and spelling I'm looking for a beta reader so PM me if you're interested. And I'm sorry for the late update but school sucks ass... Well let's get on with this shall we ^_^

**Disclaimer:** the day I own fairy tail or bleach is the day that nicki minaj will start making good music so in short **I do not own bleach or fairy tail and never will** T~T

Toshiro's P.O.V

" Toshrio I don't like this place it has fucking blue cats that can fly and talk" Ichigo said to me completely serious " ichigo stop bitching and act like an adult for once I don't care where we are there cant be such a thing" then Ichigo pointed at that pink haired guy standing at the door way and..."...well kurosaki it seems that you ware correct now if you would mind telling me if im dreaming or not that would be very nice" I said wondering if I just saw a blue flying cat for fucks sake. Just then the red head girl looked at us and started to walk over to us "Hello my name is Erza Scarlet and you are?" She asked in a strong voice "I'm Ichigo kurosaki" he said "and im Toshiro hitsugaya we are here to join your guild" I said to her before she could replay "WELL WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT LUCY OF CORES THAY CAN JOIN" I looked up at the second floor and thare he was a small old man he jumped down on to the bar and looked up at me. man it feels good to look down at someone I thought to myself

Ichigo's P.O.V

" Pft this guy is the master of Fariy tail... well that shows a lot about this place well now Toshrio can look someone in the eye" I thought to myself trying not to laugh my ass off " hey nice to met ya I'm makarov so you want to be a part of fairy tail go to the bar and sign those papers and then mira well give you your fairy tail mark" he said to us we started to walk to the bar when I could not help but note that he was staring at us with a grim look on his face and his reatsu flaring up. We went to thae bar and filled out the papers when that was done I got my mark in red on my lower arm and Toshiro got his mark in blue on the left side of his neck. "Hey Ichigo san Toshrio san come over here" yelled lucy as we started walking i looked over to the master whispering somthing to Erza and looking over to us

Gray's P.O.V

Lucy waved the two new comers to our table and thay sat down "hi Lucy" the ginger who i think is ichigo he then looked over to me and Natsu " hi pinky,hi shirtless guy" he said to us" im gray fullbuster and this dipshit is" what the fuck did you just call me freezer breath" he cut me off" my name is Natsu Draneel so carrot top we didn't finish our fight did we" he said to ichigo "no thanks pinky I tried' he said a little annoyed. "oh come fight me gingy"but before he could finish " whats this I here about fighting" said Ezra " oh Erza we would never fight in the guild" said natsu this caused the hole guild to bust out laughing " stop that we have a mison when i was coming back from my job I passed two men in white who tried to attack me" wthat kinda dumb ass would attack erza i thought" I had no chose but to run the magic power was to much dare i say it more powerful then master" what are you talking about Erza that cant be true" I said to her " gray i wish i was making that up if thay attacked me thay might go after the guild we must find out what thare up to" she said and then looked over to Ichigo and toshiro" i have talked to the master and he wants you two to come a long" she said to them " no can do we have somthing to do" we will go with you" said toshiro cutting off ichigo " heh im all fired up! Lets go kick some ass" hay natsu" said lucy "what luce " he asked "...we have to take a train" said lucy and happy at the same time "shit" is all he said " gray come with me" said erza I fallowed her out the guild " whats up Erza" I said " I lied" she said "huh" i asked " i lied the man did not attack me he just handed me this" she said pulling out a piece of paper and handed to me. I looked at it "a..a dragon " I stuttered " yes it says he saw a dragon I had to lie natsu would of just ran off" she said " but I did not lie about the strong, dark magic" she said with a sad look on her face. " so do you think this guy can be trusted" I said to her ' I don't know but we can't let natsu know just yet" she said ' Gray I lied to you all you should slap me for that" she said " uh no thanks"

Train station

Ichigo's P.O.V

" So toshrio you think this guy could be aizen" I asked " yes I do" he said "ok well I just don't get why we" HEY GINGY OVER HERE" I look over to see natsu yelling at me we walk over to see natsu, lucy ,gray, erza, and the blue cat that still freaks me out and we got on the train (5 minutes later) "uhhhhhh fuck trains" groaned Natsu " umm is he ok" I asked " oh he gets like this all the time" said lucy " yeah him and transportation don't get along so well" said happy god I hate when that thing talks to me. "so Erza what else do you know about the man that attacked you" asked toshrio before Erza could say any thing " uhhh im going to..." and well natsu gave toshiro a little gift on his shoes "..." "uhhhh fuck" groaned Natsu at this point toshiro looked like he was going to bite natsu's head off " umm toshrio how about you go wash off' said Lucy "... fine " he said in a mad voice a very mad voice he glared at natsu and then left at this point we all started to laugh "so Ichigo san what kinda magic do you use" asked Lucy. Oh shit what do i say. But then it happened 3 men came in with guns "ok get down on the ground no one play a hero or you all die got" one of the men said. Fuck what now I thought

A/N ok I'm leaving it there so remember to review see ya


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Hello welcome to chapter 5 wooooow \(._.)/

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or fairy tail if I did natsu and lucy would be together by now -_-**

Erza's P.O.V

" ok every one empty out your pockets or you get a bullet in the head you are all are hostages till we get to hargeon got that" said the man that appeared to be the boss he was tall with black hair and a beard. Two of the three men started to walk around to take people's money when they got to us they saw the mark on ichigo's arm

" heh what do we have here a little fairy all of you stand up now and don't try anything or we shoot someone you don't want that do you " he asked Ichigo glared at the man and looked like he was going for the clever on his back I put my hand out to stop him

" very well just don't hurt anyone" I said to the man . I looked at lucy and gray who had a worried look on their face with lucy holding on to natsu's arm who could not move due to his sickness and happy no where to be seen " maybe he has gone to find toshiro" I thought to myself

" ok come on we don't got all day" yelled the man. We all got up and walked to the man all but natsu was now standing " hey kid give me that clever we don't want you swinging that around" he said to ichigo who glared at the man before giving it to him " dame how do you carry this thing" he said well putting it agents a wall he than looked at natsu who was just glaring the man to week to talk " hey Simon looks like this one does not want to get up" he said well tying our hands

" hmm well look at this pink hair scaly scarf you must be fairy tales salamander" said Simon then the train went over a bump and natsu look as if he was going to throw up " huh so this is great salamander huh well it 300,000,000 jewels so I can't argue with that" he said to nastu

"What are you talking " but lucy was cut off by BAMM it sounded like someone was on the top of the train

" a...a hollow here" mumbled ichigo as i looked at him

Toshiro's P.O.V

"Dame pink haired freak a swear when I get back there his face will not be a face but a pile of brain on the floor Dragneel you will pay for what you done" I said well putting my shoes on that I washed off in the bathroom because of natsu but then I felt it " a hollow there can't be a hollow here wait its not a normal hollow its much stronger is...is it an arrancar " I asked to myself before busting out of th room to find the arrancar

" SMALL WHITE HAIRED BOY HELP THARES BAD GUYS WITH GUNS AND ONE OF THEM HAS A EYE PACH SO THARE EVIL" Yelled happy who then hugged my face

" MUHF HUMMF FUMM" ( get off my face you fucking cat thing) I tried to say well pulling the "thing" off my face and glaring at him " slow down what's going on" I said to him

" well * sob* all these big guys came in with guns and gray *sob* and sent me out and told me to find you *sob* and when I was flying I saw *sob* this wired guy on the top of the train *sob* with black hair and this boney looking thing on his head*sob* he looked really emo"

" what you said he had some kind of bone on " I asked

" aye but when I saw him he disappeared "the blue cat said he was right the reatsu is gone "we need help natsu and the others"

" heh your not going any ware" said some guy with an eye patch

"ahhh shio kun that's one of guys and it the eye patch guy what do we do" Yelled happy

" uh what a pain " I groaned and pulled out hyourinmaru

"don't even try that kid" he said and pulled the trigger before the bullet could hit me I flash stepped out of the way and cut him

" HUH HOW DID YOU DO THAT SHRIO KUN YOU DISAPEERD LIKE THAT OTHER GUY" Yelled happy

" shut up lets go " I said god cant ichigo take care of himself I thought as i flashed stepped on the top of the train with happy following

Lucy' P.O.V

" Ok kid now stay nice and quiet until get to hargeon" said Simon putting a gun to Natsu's head

" get away from him" Yelled erza but before he could talk the train stopped in the middle of the tracks then I looked over to Ichigo who right before my eyes dispersed in to thin air and then reapered with his sword in hand who then slashed one of the men with his sword

" hey what the fuck do you think you're doing kid " but before Simon could finish he was punched in the face by natsu

" ok pops now why don't you put down all the guns someone could get hurt " Natsu said with sarcasm in his voice" FIRE DARGON IRON FIST" he yelled and knocked out Simon

"Lucy... what was that" he asked with a look on his face that looked like he had just realized something

" well natsu is special he is the fire dragon slayer it's a special kind of magic that allows him to have all the qualities of a dragon" his eyes widened at this

" no it can't be him " I hared him mumble but before i could say anything toshrio came in looking pissed but then he looked at natsu who still had his fist in flames he just let out a sigh looked at Ichigo with a glare and sat down as we started to move agene

" FUCK ! " yelled Natsu a few minutes later we got off the train. The police took the men who took over the train thay happened to be a gang that just usually just stole from the locals but never did anything as big as steel a train. Gray and Erza went to find a hotel and happy wanted fish so natsu went to go with him I decided to stay with Ichigo and toshrio as we were walking toshrio stopped in the middle of the street

"A...aizen" he mumbled

" your right i can feel his reatsu " mumbled Ichigo

" huh what are you talking about" i asked who's aizen what's reatsu" they both looked at me with worry mixed with hate

" Lucy whare is natsu we need to find him now" said toshrio in a strong voice

" I...I don't know why whats going on" I asked

"sorry we can't tell you we just need to find him" said Ichigo in a kind voice

" lucy he could be in trouble you go that way Ichigo you go that why and i will go that way" said toshrio

" wait what do you mean what's going to happen to natsu" but before I could finish thay both where gone so I stared to run to help my dare friend even tho I have no idea on what he needs to be saved form but then BAMM

" luce are you ok where is small fry and gingy " asked natsu

" yeah lucy you are acting weird... oh I know you and ginger you liiiiikkkkkeeeee " shut up cat " I yelled

" luce your funny lets go get something to eat" said natsu

Hummm natsu dose not look like he is in trouble "ok lets go" I said but as we walk away I can't help but feel that we are being followed

**A/N **who is following them... well you are going to have to wait...man Im evil well I'm still looking for a beta so PM me thank you to all who review so see ya next time and remember to review and follow thanks bye bye now


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello so I'm still looking for a beta so PM me ok let's get on with it ^_^**

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach or fairy tail and now I will go cry about it T~T**

Ichigo's P.O.V

Dame it I lost aizen's reatsu what if he found Natsu i better find toshrio "shit where is he" I thought aloud running down the streets. And then BAMM I ran in to the midget himself " toshrio did you find them" I asked

" it's ok he's with Lucy but... now we have to tell them" he said but before I could say something " but we can't let them know that we are from soul society" he paused "all thay have to now is that Natsu is being targeted"

" good idea but we shod find them and get out of here Aizen's here and he is after Natsu we can't take any chances" I said and then I saw toshrio's face a face that said you fucking dumb ass. I looked behind me and... oh shit there standing there side by side Erza and Gray. Holey shit the look Erza gave me I saw my life flash in front of my eyes than a sword appeared out of nowhere and before I could react she put it to my neck

" what are you talking about who is after natsu and how do know this" Yelled erza . (In my mind) Fuck what do I say oh sorry we were sent here to kidnap you friend and there is anthrore crazy guy who wants to be god who is also after him who will most likely experiment on him but hey thats what would happen if we took him sorry we did not tell you it slept my mind so if you would be so kind not to take my head off that would be nice (out of my mind) "well um "

"Let me explain" said tosrhio putting his hand on the sword. toshrio i hope you know what you're doing I thought " there is a bastard who betrayed us for power Ichigo and I have been tracking him down and lead us to fairy tail we got some Intel that he was after the fire dragon slayer we just recently found out it was natsu" said toshrio than I looked at Erza and Gray who looked worried for there friend

"we have to find natsu now we think he is here and he is much too strong for just us we need to get out of here" I said as Gray was about to say something Erza stopped him and nodded and with that we left

Lucy' P.O.V

I can't stop thinking about what happened today Ichigo and toshrio said natsu was in trouble and on the train that man said something about 300,000,000 jewels what is going on but then my train of thought ended as happy stared pokeing me

" Lucy your acting weird it's creepy" said happy

" shut it cat"

" haha luce your funny what you thinking" asked natsu

"um well" I could not finish I felt a huge dark magic and almost fell out of my seat

" luce did you feel that" asked natsu with worry on his face

I nodded and looked over to see two men in white one with hair that would mach toshrio's and a fox face well the other had brown hair that was pulled back as they stared to walk over to us the restraint cleared out they all probly new there was a fight coming. The power coming from him was so strong so I retched of my keys and natsu got more defensive. But when I tried to grab my keys they were not there and my arm was twisted behind my back

" lookin for this" said the foxed faced man who held up my keys and dragged me a little so I was a way from natsu and the other man

" LUCY what do you what you bustards" yelled natsu

The other ignored this and just said " it's nice to meet you Natsu dragneel

**A/N DONE sorry this was short but what you going to do ok well rember to review and fallow see ya **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok chapter 7 wooooow well let's get on with it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or fairy tail if I did I would be rich and I'm not so therefore I don't own it ;-; **

Natsu's P.O.V

"Nice to meet you Natsu dragneel" said the man with brown hair. Who the hell are these guys and how does he know my name...whatever all that matters is that he is starting piss me off

" Ok pops I don't know who you are how you know my name or what you want but all you need to know is that I'm going to kick your ass" I yelled at the man who just smirked at and if I was not pissed off already that dumb smirk on his face did the job so I did not like this man at all

" heh looks like we got a reckless one here doesn't he see that his friends life is in danger" said the fox faced man who was holding a struggling Lucy

"Let her go you bastrad!" I yelled at the man

" Aizen sama may I toy with this one for little" he said twisting Lucy's arm

" go ahead gin she is no use to us" said this guy who I think is Aizen as he started to walk to me I was just about to charge but he dispersed and then repapered behind me " as I said it's nice to meet you Natsu kun my name is Sosuke Aizen" he said and then tried to cut me with his sword but jumped out of the way in time " your quicker than I thought Natsu kun"

" happy take Natsu and find Erza and the others" said lucy then happy looked at me and gave me a node and left

" it's ok Lucy I will win this and then we can finish diner" I said giving my usual smile

"N..natsu" she mumbled and then let out a yell as her arm was twisted more then I started to charge the foxed faced guy but aizen grabbed my wrist and throw me across the room then before he could get close enough to attack

" FIRE DRAGON ROAR" I yelled and made a giant fire ball rushing to aizen... then I looked up he had stoped it with just one hand and made the fire disappear "huh how the hell did you" but I could not finish when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I looked down to see his sword stabbing me in the stomach as I let out a scream

'NATSU" yelled Lucy

Then aizen looked me in the eye and said " Natsu kun you are stronger then I thought I had to use my hole hand to stop that attack... coming here was not a waste of time"

" what are you talking about batstard" I groaned

" I look forward to having your power on my side natsu kun" he said to me

" never" I spat

"no need to be like that... if you what I could help you find igneel or you could see your dear friend lissana everything you lost I can bring back" he said as he was reaching in to his pocket and pulled out some purple looking stone thing. I considered his offer I would get to see igneel and lissana after so long

" ... "

" well will you come willingly" he asked as was putting the stone closer to my chest

" GO FUCK YOUR SELF THAR IS NO WAY IM GOING WITH SOME CRAZY GUY LIKE YOU SO FUCK OFF" I yelled and set myself on fire witch made him back away and take out his sword I then fall to my knees because of the wound

" NATSU" yelled ichigo

" get away from him bastard" yelled erza he than looked at toshrio and ichigo and simled and waved

" nice to see you captain reoka boy" he said to them and with that the two left in a flash

I then ran up to ichigo and grabbed him by the shirt " tell me what's going on NOW"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ok I'm sorry that last chapter was a little rushed and I'm still looking for a beta so PM me ok let's get on with it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or fairy tail but I do in my dreams **

Ichigo's P.O.V

"TELL ME WHATS GOING ON NOW" yelled natsu I then looked down to look at where he was stabbed it was not that deep but it had to be treated not wanting to tell him the truth

" we have to get that stab wound treated" I said trying to change the subject

"how did thay know you and why did he call you captain and you reoka boy just who the hell are you " said gray in anger

"shit what do I say fuck" I thought and looked at toshrio who was deep in thought

" well I'm waiting" said natsu

" let me go pinky or that stab wound well be the least of your problems" I shot back

"Ichigo... it's ok" said toshrio who then nodded at me _so he's going to lie _I thought

"well what is it" asked an vary angry Erza

"...Me and Ichigo are not wizards we are shinigami" said toshiro calm as ever

"huh what the fuck is toshiro thinking that was not the plan what the fuck" I thought to myself "toshrio!" I yelled but he just glared at me

" that's captain to you" he said

"huh he really is serious about this...shorty pray to god you know what your doing

Toshrio's P.O.V

" dose he seriously think I'm going to give away the plan that idiot I just hope than believe this" I thought to myself then to be greeted by a sword to the neck

"what the hell are you talking about" yelled Erza

" calm down we are not your enemy's" I Lied as she slowly lowered her sword " we are shnigami you see Ichigo and I were sent here to stop soskai aizen that man you just saw you see he betray us and we are to find and kill him" I said not wanting to mention the hogyoku

" why the hell should we believe you" asked gray

" why wouldn't you" asked Ichigo glad to see he is playing along

" well because how do we know you're not working for this guy" said gray Ichigo scowled at this and I snapped I ran up to him and grabbed him by his shirt (A/N oh my god gray is wearing close every one welcome to mars because we are not on plaint earth XD)

" I WOULD DIE BEFORE I WORKED WITH THAT BASTRED WHY THE HELL WOLUD I WORK FOR SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME AN D MY FRIEND " I yelled and then stopped myself not wanting bring momo in to this  
" he is telling the truth and we will help you get this bastard" said natsu holding his stomach where he got stabbed

"...ok fine lets go get natsu fixed up" said gray glaring at me

" im sorry that we got mad we will help you" said Erza in a strong voice. man she must bipolar or something she was just about to bite my head off "we will see the master when we get back to magnolia" she said holding out her hand I grabbed it and then nodded as I was about to take it away she pulled back " now tell me why is this man so interested in natsu and why is he here in the first place we will help you if you tell us that " aksed erza

" Erza I can say that I do not know what he wants with natsu" witch was not a lie we still had no idea what he was planning to do "it's late lets go" I said to them and they nodded

" hey kid don't think thats all if you think we are that dumb for the train ride home you should get ready for a shit lode of questions your just lucky it's late" said gray

" don't call me kid...striper" I said

Happy's P.O.V

"natsu they did not anything weird to you did they" I asked walking with Lucy and Natsu with the others far behind  
" um well there was this weird rock thing that the guy had I think it was some type of lakrma (A/N sorry if I spelled that wrong) he tried to put it to my chest it felt weird and I saw... uh never mind but I know they are telling the truth" said natsu

" natsu! how can you be so calm how do we know we can trust them I mean come on there death god for crying out loud what if they are working for that guy and why did he call Ichigo reoka and why did toshiro call himself captain... natsu this guy is after you I..I don't want to lose you" yelled lucy

"L...lucy " I mumbled as Natsu walked over to her

" Lucy if someone tried kill you I would be just as mad as him and don't worry next time I see that bastard I will kick his ass" Said Natsu with his big dumb grin but then

" Natsu, Lucy, Happy" I looked over to see

"Master, Mira what are you doing here" I asked

"we used traspotson magic to get here" said Mira looking down

" yeah but why what's going on granps" said natsu

" the guild was attacked tonight I must speak to the shinagami " said master as we all fell silent

A/N **who attacked the guild you will have to wait mahahahaha. so sorry if this was not that good of a chapter and the next update might take awhile don't blame me blame chemistry...It sucks but who knows there is a chance could have time so... remember to review and fallow XD **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N GAHHHHHHHHH I have not updated in so long I'm sorry :-: but in good news I got a beta so yay no more sucky grammar wooooooow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail if I did well that would make me very happy ^_^

Ichigo's P.O.V

"So what you're saying is that you two are some kinda death god and you were sent here to find this Aizen guy" said Gray as Toshiro and I nodded as we were walking to the hotel, Natsu and Lucy ware ahead of us._ Why the hell did they just let Natsu go ahead while that madman is here._ I thought not even listing to what Gray was saying until he punched me in the head

"Are you listing to me ginger?" yelled Gray

I ignored him and looked at Erza " Why did you let Natsu go ahead like that, his life could be in danger!" I yelled

"If I were you, I would not underestimate Natsu, he's stronger then he looks" said Gray

"Yes, and I think right now he wants to strangle both of you, in fact we all do. Why would you lie to us? We could have helped you." said Erza who was shot a glare by Toshiro.

"We don't need your help. You will just get in the way." said Toshiro.

"What was that?! How about I kick your ass and show you just who we are!" Gray yelled at Toshiro. Both of us then got ready for Gray's attack.

"ICE MAKE-" but he was cut off by the Master stepping in front of him and Natsu, Lucy and Mira not far behind "Huh, Master what are you doing here?"

"Fairy Tail was attacked," said Master, followed by surprised gasps. I was about to speak but he got down on his knees.

"Master what are you doing?" questioned Erza.

" Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, I know you're shinagami" he said in a calm voice as Toshiro and I stepped back, "I am here to ask that you help us. I know little of the enemy and they are very strong"

"H-how did you know who we are?" I asked confused as ever.

"I'm the Master of Fairy Tail. Do bot think I have not heard of shinagami before. Come on, let's go. We don't have all night." said the Master staring to walk away.

"Stop. How much do you know about us?" said Toshiro glaring at the man.

"Well I know that you're shinagami and that's about it." he said glaring at Toshir.

"Please if you help us protect the guild we will help you in you mission" said Mira looking to the ground.

"..."

"Very well, let's go " said Toshiro

"Thank you shinagmi" said the Master

"It's fine old man, we are apart of your guild." I said with a smile on my face.

"Great I'm all fired up!" said Natsu.

After that we got on the train and Toshiro and I explained every thing (except for our true mission) from when I met Rukia to Aizen betraying the Soul Society,; zanpakuto's, kido, hollows, every thing after an hour of bitching and moaning from Natsu we got back to Magnolia late and the Master told us to stay with Lucy and to meet tomorrow.

"Ok your beds are ready, do you want anything to drink?" asked Lucy

"Uh, no thanks " I said

"Oh ok anything for you Toshiro?"

"Green tea," he said coldly. Lucy walked to the kitchen and started to look around.

"I can't seem to find any. Uh is there anything else you want?" she asked.

"Green tea" he said again in his cold voice.

"Ummm ok, I will go see if I can find some." said Lucy leaving the room

"Fuck Toshiro you did not have to be so rude!" I yelled as he walked to the kitchen and held up a box of green tea, "Why the fuck do you have that?!" I yelled.

"Idiot we have to go. We can't afford to fight the Fairy Tail guild if we don't go, then they will find us out" he said

"But we said we would help them fight." I told him angrily.

"Kurosaki, don't you get it? We have a misson and if we fail we can't go back. Do you want to leave your sisters unprotected?" he countered.

"...fine so what now" I said giving in as he made a cup of tea and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Now... we go kidnap Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy's P.O.V

"Now we go kidnap Natsu Dragneel" I heard Toshiro's voice. Dropping the box of tea on the ground I rushed in but there was only a cup of green tea and a note that said,

"G_oodbye... we are sorry"_

"...N-Natsu" I said to my self

A/N My god, I finallyy got this done yes well... I don't know when the next chapter will up because of stupid school but I will try well remember to review see ya next time ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hello chapter 10 yay so no beta on this on so sorry for my shity spelling and grammer **

**DISCLAMER: I do own fairy tail and bleach pft no in my dreams I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR BLEACH **

Natsu's P.O.V

"damn it damn it DAMN IT I don't get it!" I yelled sitting by the little grass hut me and lissana made when we were little "what the hell was that wired stone thing that guy had was it some kind of lacrima fuck fuck fuck I don't get it uhgg maybe I should of lisined to them on the train shit" I said to myself "they attacked fairy tail next time I see that basterd I'll kick his ass"

"Natsu" said Ichigo who was next to Toshrio

"oh hey what are you guys doing here" I asked

" ...Natsu Dragneel we need you to come with us" said toshiro

"Uhhh where?"

" The soul society" Said Ichigo looking to the ground

"what that place your from why" I asked confused

"are you going to come by will" asked toshrio in his cold voice

"huh what the hell are you talking about" I asked

" natsu we don't want to hurt you" said ichigo

"just why did you come here" I asked. But just then Toshrio took out his sword and ran at me and tried to hit me " what the hell Shorty" I yelled as he took another swing at me and I jumped back barley missing it." What the fuck are you doing toshiro" I yelled at him as he dispersed in thin air (flash step)and then I looked to ichigo raising his sword

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" he yelled as a flash of blue energy came flying at me and tried to block it but it did not work and it hit me "Natsu just give up we are stronger" said ichigo

"no way in hell this is just getting good if you wanted to fight why not just say so" I said

" huh how dense can this guy be" asked Ichigo

" oh yeah so what's going on then?" I asked but before he could answer

"RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEVENS HYOURINMARU" I looked up to see Toshrio and then a giant ice dragon

"A dragon?" I said in shock as the dragon came down and the next thing I knew I was on my back trying to get up "fuck"

"BAKUDO NUMBER 9" yelled toshrio

"huh I cant move" I said looking up at them

"sorry natsu but we have no choice" said Ichigo with a sad look on his face

"what the fuck are you talking about" I Yelled at them

"...we came here to capture you and bring to back to soul society so we can use your magic as a weapon" said toshiro not looking at me

"W-what?" I said with my eyes wide with shock

"the reason we came here to you bring to soul society with force if we have to" said toshiro

"you lied to us" i said with them still not looking at me "WE LET YOU JOIN OUR GUILD AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!" I yelled in anger

"we are sorry but..." started Ichigo

"shut up I don't care what you say we trusted you we made you apart of our family you bastards!" I yelled struggling to move "what did you do to me?" I asked

"its called a kido don't even try to move you won't be able to brake it" said toshrio in cold voice sitll not looking at me

"I'm not going anywhere you fucking assholes" I said

"Says the guy who can't move" said Ichigo

"Ichigo lets go there will be a portal opening soon" said toshiro who turned around with sadness on his face

"natsu I'm so sorry but we have no choice" said Ichigo

"you-BOOM" i was cut off by an explosion I looked up to see that guy gin and some emo looking dude with a bone thing on his head

" Captain hitsugaya , Ichi-kun nice to see ya" said gin

"you bastard what do you think you're doing here" said Toshrio

"oh us well we're just here to pick up something it was nice off you to paralyze Natsu-kun for us" said gin with a smirk

"Ichigo" said toshrio who then disappeared and then repapered in the sky and began fighting gin

"yeah" said Ichigo as he got in to fighting stance "BANKAI" he yelled as his close changed and his giant clever turned in to a regular looking sword "GETSU-OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL" Ichigo was cut off by Lucy who ran up to me and knelled down next to me

"L-Lucy what are you" Ichigo was cut off by a glare from lucy

"taurus" yelled Lucy as Taurus attacked ichigo

"a cow?" said ichigo

"Lucy what are you doing here" I said

" I over hered toshrio and ichigo talking and I Just started running its my turn to save you now" said lucy

"Lucy I...LUCY RUN"I yelled as I saw that emo guy standing over us

"natsu dragneel come with us" said the emo guy

"well you see I can't really move right now" I said as he raised his hand and broke the spell

"thanks" I said as I punched him in the face

"natsu run" yelled toshrio as gin appeared behind me and grabbed Lucy

" well natsu-kun look what we have here looks like you little girlfriend is in trouble" said gin

"let her go" I said

"natsu calm down they want this" said Ichigo

"miss lucy I will save you" yelled Taurus as he ran to lucy and gin but in a flash the bull was stabbed "Im sorry miss lucy" said Taurus as he disappeared

"Taurus!" yelled lucy

" ok im not even going to ask about cow so natsu-kun I will make you a deal" said gin with a smirk

"natsu don't" said toshrio

"you see me and ulquiorra are going to take lucy-chan to hueco mundo you have 24 hours to come and get her if you don't we kill her" said gin

"natsu don't" said lucy

"no way you asshole" I yelled as I lit my fists on fire "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" I yelled aiming at the ulquiorra guy but they both disappeared in to the sky as thay opened some kinda gate in the sky

"NATSU, ICHIGO, TOSHRIO" yelled lucy

" LUCY" I yelled as they dissspered in to the gate

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUN whats going to happen well your going to have to wait muhahahahahahahaha well remember to review see ya **


End file.
